dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justice League Unlimited (TV Series) Episode: Destroyer
Brainiac, Darkseid, & Lex Luthor. I was of the opinion that if the series were to keep going, that they might've combined all three together. When Darkseid grabs the Anti-Life Equation, Lex puts his hand on top of it as well. He even acts as if he can see whatever Darkseid is referring to. When Darkseid is about to fight with Superman he even says that he's more powerfull than ever. Also, look again at his outfit, it has the dots on it, much like Brainiacs. Just my humble, pragmatic, opinion. Glassonion0 (talk) 21:42, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Darkseid was indeed infused with pieces of Brainiac, making him more powerful. Luthor, on the other hand, was clenased of it. As for their fate, Darkseid and Lex Luthor solved the Equation and were absorbed into the Source Wall (according to Dwayne McDuffie). In the Superman Beyond digital first series (published on paper as ), it's eventually revealed that because the two of them were not in balance (Darkseid was more powerful) they were eventually spat out, and Luthor made his way back to Earth. I don't recall what happened to Darkseid, but Orion at any rate took over control of Apokalips. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Quote Why is somebody taking down what I put up on the main page of this episode, "Lets Go "is what Darkseid says to Superman. I don't know who keeps taking it down, but please leave it up. When Superman is about to fight Darkseid in Twilight, Part II", he's say's "Lets Go ". Glassonion0 (talk) 23:02, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's not important to the quote. Also, spelling. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:17, August 20, 2014 (UTC) It was in the show, it was highly uncharacteristic of Darkseid as well. It sounds like somebody's just trying to flex their muscles. Not to mention, that it was in the show. It was what he said, if it wasn't important, then they wouldn't have had him say it. Not to mention that Superman said it to him when he was about to fight him inside of Brainiac. I don't see why its that big a deal to you. I think it was very important, it was a way that Darkseid was telling him that he had not forgotten what he said to him, before he killed him.Glassonion0 (talk) 00:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) : I think you're looking too deeply into a quote that no body else would understand. The main quote, the way I see it, should embody what the episode is about. A vague "let's go" could mean anything, especially when it's in writing like this. A good quote should be thought-provoking, interesting, or allude to what is happening in the episode. "Let's go" is boring and confusing. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Since I didn't realize that the "Let's go" was an extension of the quote and not just the quote, I'd like to edit my message. "Let's go" is still vague like I said before. It's just an unnecessary addition to a powerful message. To make a comparison, it's like having a really good meal with a bad aftertaste, if that makes any sense. "Let's go" ends a really good quote on a bad note. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:18, August 20, 2014 (UT It. Was. In. The. Episode. How much clearer does it need to be, whether or not you think it's relevant, it's not up to you. The people that wrote the script are the ones to take it up with. I think you guys believe that what you say is law, & that their can not be any dispute. If you wrote the episode, then I would say that you have the right, but you didn't. Neither did I, I can only tell you what the man said in the episode. Whether you think it belongs or not, is irrelevant. It was IN the episode. I can't believe that you're making a big deal out of this, if it was something that I made up, I could understand, but it was in the episode. When you watch the episode, do you just block that part out? Leave it in, they are the words that came out of the man's mouth, because it was written into the script. I don't know how to make it any clearer. If you don't think it's relevant, then that's your opinion, & I respect that. However, I thought that this was supposed to be an Accurate assessment of the universe, & if that is the case, then since it was in the episode, then it belongs. If not, then people can just change whatever they want to suit their liking. Can I go through this webpage, & change whatever I don't like? No, why, because it wasn't what was written, or is true, or part of the history...correct? Glassonion0 (talk) 03:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think anyone is arguing that the quote wasn't in the episode. The issue is you chose which quote to use. You didn't put down the entire dialog from the show. You chose one specific quote. Since you chose one small part, you are also free to choose one segment of that part. The consensus seems to be that adding, "Let's go," makes the quote less powerful. So, it is acceptable to shorten the quote to maintain the impact. You aren't changing it; you're cropping. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:15, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Superman said it to Darkseid, you don't think that is the reason he said it back to him? I didn't initially choose the quote, somebody else put it up first. They just didn't put the whole thing, I thought that this was supposed to be an accurate site. I didn't know it was whatever you guys think is important. I thought that this was based on DC, & everything that has been published one way or another. I didn't realize that this was ran by people who make up their own rules. I'm sorry to waste your time. Do you know where I can find a Wiki that relies on facts, & whatever was put out by DC., and not whatever you believe is correct? I am a purist, & I thought that this place was full of the same kinds of people. Again, I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was your world. I thought it was for fans of DC. Please accept my most sincere apology. I took it down myself this time. Again, I didn't realize that this was you version of DC. There are plenty of things that I don't agree with in the DC Universe, but who am I to disagree. I'm not you guys that's for sure. Carry on. Sorry again to waste your time. Glassonion0 (talk) 03:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC)